mass_effect_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikera Rain
Dossier Ikera Rain is armed with an M-9 Tempest, an M-77 Paladin and light armor. Though she has an adequate gun skill from years of training under The Compact and C-Sec, her skills shine most when tasked with supporting her team. The drell can offer sabotage, supplies, and defense against the enemy. With her background in investigation and cybersecurity, she can be tasked with analyzing and deciphering data with ease. Using these skills, Ikera can be a great asset to deliver a solid technical blow to the enemy. History 2156 Ikera was born on Kahje to Drethok and Feli Rain July of 2156. Her father was a saboteur for the hanar military while her mother worked as a defensive programmer, both inspiring Ikera’s love for technology. Both parents were in the earlier stages of Kepral’s Syndrome when they decided to have a child to carry on their legacy. With work being an all-consuming factor in her parent's lives, Ikera spent her early years engulfed in books, articles, and vids that were all related to technology. Both parents decided to keep the young drell in the dark about their illness until she was older, due to their desire to keep the young girl as happy as possible. By the time she was five, her parents, impressed with her desire and interests, enrolled her into a tech-based camp that was funded by The Compact. 2166 - 2170 Once Ikera was ten, both of her parents succumbed to Kepral’s Syndrome; first, her father, followed by her mother a few months later. Devastated and alone, the orphan had nowhere to go. That was until she was adopted by Balaeto— a hanar diplomat— by way of the Compact and began training for Kahje’s military. While it was not ideal, it gave the drell purpose and drive. At first, she struggled to keep up, the new environment and grief alien to her. To cope, she turned to the Goddess Kalahira in the same way her parents taught her. After what seemed like days in prayer, Ikera felt renewed. Determined not to fail her parents or new mentor, she pushed through her grief and completed the junior academy at the top of her class in 2168. This led her down the path of becoming a technical saboteur for the hanar military. Though Ikera developed many friendships and relationships, the drell had developed a close relation with Belaeto as a parental and mentor figure. Underneath his mentoring, she was able to excel and become the top of her class. Impressed with her performance, the hanar gifted her with the eye implant used to see hanar bioluminescence. Honored, the young saboteur accepted her mentor’s offer, soon learning the mysterious language of the hanar. This became the method Belaeto used to later communicate to Ikera its soul-name. 2170 During her teen years, Ikera became more in tune with her body and desires. Without the guidance of her parents, she fell into exploring her sexuality. There was the basic biology she had learned in classes, but the knowledge only went so far; she desired experience. Her first encounter was with another drell boy her age. The experience was awkward and went by much faster than she expected, however, to her, it was still very enjoyable. Her pattern continued throughout school, with short-term and long-term relationships. Despite her burning desires, her primary focus still remained on school. Balaeto was keen on discipline and so as not to disappoint her master, she continued to focus on her training and studies. This allowed her to appear golden in her master's eyes. ' ' 2174 - 2180 At 18, Ikera graduated from the academy the top of her class as a Corporal and was assigned to a hanar base. She was tasked with being a network saboteur, intercepting threats to the hanar government or economy. While upholding her role, Balaeto offered her a job as the diplomat’s personal assistant and bodyguard on the Citadel, which would be her permanent residence. Of course, the drell would not pass up an opportunity to venture off of Kahje. After a year, the drell was settled in her job and had an apartment upper wards of the Citadel. With everything being so alien to her, she spent her free learning about the various races and took time to explore the space station, meeting and making new friends. With the exploration, the young woman had been infatuated with both human and asari. Interested in their physiology, she would seduce whomever she could from bars and clubs into her apartment for a night of ‘fun’. Some of the nights developed lasting friendships, while others did not end so well; they were seeking something she could not offer them. Her conquest came to a stop when she met Abel Silas, a young human C-Sec officer that took her breath away. Abel had become something of her best friend and guide while she explored the station. He was one of the few people who did not fawn over her appearance or fight for her attention, and the young drell took it as a challenge. She would wear dresses and apply the temporary ink around her eyes just to grab his attention further, though nothing seemed to work. On some days the man would go by Ikera’s presidium office and bring her food and gifts, always taking note of her hard work and performance. Of course, the drell returned the favor, excited to take tours of C-Sec offices. This continued for two years on top of the work she was tasked to do for Balaeto. Becoming a little frustrated and impatient with Abel, she decided to confront him. The human agreed to one dinner-date with the drell as long as she would not see anyone else; Abel was not ignorant of her patterns. Reluctantly, the drell accepted, keeping well on her promise despite Abel not giving her what she wanted right away. Their relationship blossomed into something more albeit at Abel’s slow pace in his desire not to spoil something special. Abel, impressed with how far they had come, recommended she join C-Sec. It was an esteemed suggestion since the Academy was one of the most prestigious in the galaxy. After heavy consideration and discussion with Balaeto, she decided to apply and join C-Sec Academy in pursuit of becoming a Cyber Security Officer. 2181 - 2182 With her eidetic memory and knowledge from the Compact training, Ikera blended into C-Sec Academy with ease. At first, the experience was strange not having so many drell around her in a learning environment, though she would learn to adjust just fine. In celebration of her acceptance into the Academy, Abel proposed to Ikera. Keeping in mind the drell do not have a ‘ring finger’, he decided a ring for her pinky was suitable enough. The drell was two parts excited and scared but it did not stop her from saying yes. The first year of their engagement, Ikera struggled to keep the promise she made to Abel though she still refrained from giving in to her desires. Unlike her time spent under the Compact, the training was far more rigorous and difficult. The academic portion was simpler than the physical part of the training, which surprised her since the compact training was rigorous within itself. Despite her best efforts, she was not able to be the best, but well enough to pass. Determined to do better the next year, she spent hours training with fellow students and instructors. This meant time spent with her soon-to-be husband was very limited. When Abel and Ikera had time with one another, both would enthusiastically plan their human-styled wedding which was a mere few months away. Soon the two were happily married, while Ikera was almost finished with the academy and Abel fast approaching a promotion to Gunnery Chief. 2183 In 2183, Ikera passed C-Sec Academy and was assigned as a Cyber-Security Officer. Her day-to-day tasks involved patrolling social networks and places that were buying and selling services to see if there were any illegal goings-on. Though most of her work was done at her assigned desk, there were times she would go on routine runs to cover for co-officers or as a test of skill from her superiors. Most runs were uneventful involving petty theft or undocumented individuals on the Citadel. There were few instances of something involving more serious, but whenever they came up, they were times Ikera feared for her life. One instance would change her life forever. The drell was given an option to cover for a detective friend who was ill and would be out of work for a while or she could stay and work on her terminal as usual. The young drell, despite Abel’s protests, decided to accept the job with an assigned partner. Her partner was an older turian named Vesious Ignados who had been with C-Sec for nearly 20 years with no intention of moving into a position higher than Gunnery Chief for disdain of added responsibility. Of course, the drell could not help but adore the scars and markings that covered his ivory and blue plates. Shortly after accepting her temporary position, Ikera, using her skills learned in cyber-security, was able to uncover a sex-trafficking ring that was being run underground all over the galaxy. To her horror, its base of operations was right there on the Citadel. Repulsed by her findings, she reported it to Vesious immediately, who requested if they could be put on the case right away. With permission from their commanding officer, the two began working away to find the monster who was in charge. Even with what seemed like endless leads, the enemy always seemed as though they were miles ahead of them. Ikera and Vesious often visited the lower wards of the Citadel in civilian attire to see if they could gather intel. After what seemed like an eternity, the team of two stumbled across a lead that led them directly into the trap of one of the ring leaders. Both of them were unprepared for what they were about to face. When they arrived at the coordinates, their adversary was perched with a gun and a few more in an abandoned warehouse. Thinking it was wise, Vesious called for backup. Upon seeing the drell and turian, the ring leader let off a barrage of fire in their direction, hitting Ikera in her shoulder and later in her lower abdomen after she exposed her upper body by mistake. The firefight came to a shortstop when the turian fell limp from one well-placed shot that entered into the back of his skull. Shaken and in shock from her wounds, Ikera huddled behind cover until backup arrived. The wounds she received had residual effects, her abdominal shot missed every vital organ in that region but her shoulder had nerve damage to her arm that could not be undone. After several months of healing and therapy, she was able to regain most of the functionality though not all. Her arm and shoulder lace with pain and her hand spasms whenever she is stressed out. Even though it was not her dominant hand it still affected her ability to hold her weapon firmly, reducing accuracy because of her inability to have a tight grasp. She mourned for her fallen partner as she healed, though his friendship and guidance could never be replaced. Abel did his best to soothe his mourning wife but was too occupied with work to properly tend to her needs. The mission felt in vain since it was a critical failure and had one dead C-Sec officer. A month after returning to work, Sovereign and the Geth launched an attack on the Citadel. Ikera was busy with a report when alarms started blaring and everyone began to scramble frantically. The drell and a few others were ordered to close the arms of the Citadel to prevent the enemy from entering. While it was mostly a success, one ship managed to enter. It was unlike any ship she had ever seen and left her in temporary awe. Thankfully, one of her co-workers pulled her away as Geth troops began filing into the Presidium. A human spectre named Commander Shepard had led the charge against the ship that was trying to take down the ship. Ikera had read stories and heard of the human but never thought they would be the one saving the Citadel from an attack that seemed impossible. It was no easy feat, but with the help from the council and Shepard, Sovereign was taken down. Months would go into restoring the damaged parts of the Citadel to its former glory. 2184 After the attacks, C-Sec spent a ton of time and credits to improve the security of the Citadel overall, making checkpoints and scanners apart of all their daily lives. For Ikera this meant extra work, which did not bother her; she enjoyed working and often had to find extra work to do whenever she completed her initial tasks. With most of her work being successful, Ikera spent a few nights going out to celebrate with coworkers. It seemed like harmless fun at first but trouble would quickly follow her. Some of her male co-workers would shamelessly hit on her. At first, she would respectfully decline but they were highly persistent. Despite the reminder on her pinky finger, it was not long before she gave in to a few regretful nights. Not long after, word began spreading throughout her department then to other departments and eventually found its way to Abel. The man was a skeptic and dismissed it at first because there was no evidence of the claims and the fact that he would trust his wife over hearsay. The skepticism he did not have came to life when he realized Ikera was acting very strange; staying at work much later than usual, some nights never coming home. Abel knew there was nothing out of the ordinary going on at work, so it baffled him as to why it felt like weeks at a time before he would see her again. Eventually, he confronted her and refused to be dismissed. One fateful night, Ikera confessed to her actions, even having flashbacks recalling the encounters during the conversation. It was a bit much for the human, so he shook her out of her flashback and stood a few meters away as his mind was racing. Ikera had broken her promise and it broke her husband. At this point, she was certain he would leave her but he surprised her by saying she deserved a second chance. It was a long few months before the couple agreed to take marital counseling. Slowly, Abel began to have more confidence in Ikera again, the man almost possessive and never letting his wife out of his sight. If there were parties or anything of the sort, Abel had to accompany her or she could not go. This caused another issue because Ikera did not like being under so much surveillance. His behavior was something that made her more uncomfortable each day until she had enough one day, the two breaking into frequent arguments. The counseling helped some but it would not solve all of their problems. 2185 - 2186 The next chapter of Ikera and Abel’s life involved forgiveness and working nonstop. The two spent more time with one another until they had something that resembled what they shared before. Of course, nothing was perfect because their arguments never ceased, but decreased in intensity every time. Though they worked in different departments work was becoming cumbersome, the two sometimes spending the night at work. The combination of the workload and sleep deprivation caused Ikera to overlook small security breaches without realizing. While their relationship was going somewhat well again, the universe had other plans. The Reapers began to attack the galaxy starting with Earth. Of course, Abel felt an attachment to Earth with it being his home planet. The worry he felt was something Ikera could understand, but she would not understand what he wanted to do next. Abel wanted to join the Alliance and join the fight against the Reapers. Ikera made her protests clear to the man, but she was met with equal resistance until he decided to enlist anyway. Meanwhile the Reapers were making a swift sweep across the galaxy, moving from system to system, leaving carnage in their paths. Refugees spilled onto the Citadel as it seemed to be one of the few safe places that were free from the war that seemed so far away. Two months after Abel enlisted into the Alliance, two navy uniformed men visited Ikera to inform her that he was killed in action. At first, she was certain they were mistaken, but reality set in. Ikera, unable to keep her emotions in check, fell to her knees crying in front of the two soldiers who handed her his dog tags. The soldiers bid their farewell leaving her to mourn alone. C-Sec held a memorial service for the man which she could not finish, her spirit too broken. Her superior, convinced she would not be effective at work, sent the drell on a short leave. During her leave, she stayed in books and kept up with the news regarding the war. It was clear she was too comfortable on the Citadel. Some planets were reduced to nothing but ash and rubble and it had only been a few months. The Citadel had to be a target of the Reapers eventually and she did not want to sit around waiting for that day to come. As if the gods heard her inner thoughts the Citadel was attacked by the pro-human terrorist group known as Cerberus. The attack was short-lived because Commander Shepard was already on the mission. Several of her C-Sec counterparts met their end from their hands. Since she was not yet back on duty, she put on her uniform and joined up with a few of her coworkers to fend off Cerberus troops. With the fight being successful, Ikera was informed the reason was because of lack of digital security that was enough for them to obtain easier access to controls. The fault of the consequences was directed to the entire cybersecurity department. Because the consequences from the carelessness were so severe, almost everyone received a demotion including Ikera who was put on first level security, as well as tasked with ensuring the completion of Citadel repairs. While working, a few of her friends convinced her to flee the Citadel while she could. It was only a matter of time before the space station would be hit with another attack. Ikera put in her resignation shortly after and began bidding her farewells to everyone she had made friends with. Balaeto was the only one she had left as far as family went and it was a bittersweet goodbye. She tried to convince her hanar mentor to join her, but the dutiful alien was required to stay on the Citadel for diplomatic reasons. Ikera gave up her protests, realizing he would be needed there. Her next stop would be to Kahje. She decided if she had to fight anymore it would be where her first home was. If she lived long enough to contract Kepral’s Syndrome, she was glad it would be where her parents were. Months flew by as she settled onto her home planet. It felt odd, especially since she spent most of her early life there. It was not long before reports that the Citadel was being taken to Earth and Commander Shepard was leading an entire galactic fleet to the battle and assemble a weapon that would wipe the Reapers out once and for all. Unfortunately the mission failed, leaving the Citadel and Crucible attached over Earth. Ikera was devastated because Balaeto was still left on the space station while the war waged on. The Council, in desperation, developed a plan to help find the missing piece to the Crucible known as the catalyst. RIFT was born. The proposition intrigued her so when she was invited to be apart of RIFT she took the offer hoping to put an end to the war once and for all. Category:Player Character Category:Drell Category:Characters